Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a unified forward and inverse transform architecture for video coding.
Description of the Related Art
The Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T WP3/16 and ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11 is currently developing the next-generation video coding standard referred to as High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC). HEVC is expected to provide around 50% reduction in bitrate (at similar visual quality) over the current standard, H.264/AVC, and intended to support larger resolutions and higher frame rates. To address these requirements, HEVC utilizes larger block sizes than H.264/AVC. In HEVC, the largest coding unit (LCU) can be up to 64×64 in size and support for transform sizes of 4×4, 8×8, 16×16, 32×32, 16×4, 4×16, 32×8, and 8×32 is proposed. Multiple transform sizes improve compression performance, but also increase implementation complexity.
Products such as camera phones, tablets, video-conferencing systems, and set-top boxes with digital video recording features typically implement both video capture and video playback. Thus, video encoding and decoding are both implemented in such products, which requires the implementation of both forward and inverse transforms in the same device. Accordingly, reduction of the overall area of the hardware block that implements forward and reverse transforms is desirable.